The present disclosure relates to a display device, and is applicable to a display device of a low frequency driving mode or intermittent driving mode, for example.
The following is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-312253.
In a driving method for a display device in which pixels formed of active devices are disposed in a matrix configuration on a screen, lines on the screen are selected by a plurality of scanning signal lines in order of the lines for scanning and the pixels of the selected line are supplied with a data signal from a data signal line for display, a dwell period is provided. The dwell period is a non-scan period longer than a scan period in which the screen is scanned for one time, and in the dwell period, all the scanning signal lines are turned into a non-scan state. The sum of the scan period and the dwell period is one vertical period. In the dwell period, all the data signal lines are turned into a high-impedance state for a data signal driver that drives all the data signal lines. In the dwell period, all the scanning signal lines are applied with a non-select voltage that turns the OFF resistance value of the active device to almost the maximum.